They are back
by mega14343
Summary: Shido, Basara, Issei and Ichika are back at the other world. But, this time they are not alone. What type of adventures wait them? (new chapters released every wednesday)
1. Explanation

**Well, it took me a long time but here we are. The sequel is starting.**

 **This here is just for me to explain how this is going to work.**

 **Basically, instead of the four MC being together from the start, they will start separately and get together later on.**

 **The first few chapters will be of each anime individually and then there will be two or more series on one chapter.**

 **Like I said, the MC won't be alone this time (IS gave me a lot of trouble to decide on who would be coming, so that's why it's the weakest part of the story. As for the others... I'm pretty confident on my selection).**

 **And, if for some reason you hate one of the series here and don't want to see them, the chapters will be independent (sorta) from the other series. So, you can skip them if you want (but, since they'll all get together later on, you can't avoid them completely).**

 **Lastly (I'll say this again to avoid people saying that I didn't warn them), there will be spoilers here so I'll tell you what you need to see first.**

 **DAL - Volume 16 and the games (basically everything. I mean, the only thing I didn't include was the movie, but if you're up to read 16 volumes and see 3 games you might aswell watch the movie while you're at it).**

 **DXD - Volume 22 and the EX LN (guess why).**

 **SMNT - Volume 8 (I wish I could have put it up to volume 10, but I can't find spoilers anywhere [which is a shame cause the translation is really slow. I would wait, but it will probably take another year or two to catch up]. Also, I was surprised when I saw that most of the reviews for the first part where of Shinmai fans [and a lot of them asked for individual fanfic, which I'll do don't worry]).**

 **IS - Volume 8 (I mean, if you can read more then do it. I would read more of it if I could).**

 **Anyway, this is getting too long so let's get started.**


	2. Shido Chapter 1

Once again, the day seemed peaceful and normal. People were living their lives normally.

But, in middle of the woods, a bright light could be seen. It disappeared quickly, but now there were people where that light was.

One of them was a small girl and the other one was a boy with blue hair.

"Hey! You! Wake up!"

The girl shouted and the boy opened his eyes.

"Huh? Wait, you're Rio. The girl I defeated with Basara, Issei and Ichika."

"And, if I remember right, your name is Shido, or something like that."

"What are you doing here? Actually, what am I doing here?"

Shido just noticed that he was not in his school or his house. He was back at the other world where he had met up with Basara and the others.

"Well, it's better if I explain from the beginning. Basically, remember the guy that brought the four of you here to defeat me?"

Shido said yes by shaking his head.

"Yeah, he tricked you fools."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Let me finish. Like he told you, I was looking for strong people, but it wasn't just for me to fight them. The truth is that that guy, his name is Ken by the way, rules over this world. I was trying to gather people to oppose him, but you four idiots had to help him. So, after half a year has passed **1** , I decided that since you four stopped me, now you four will help me. And I decided to get you here first because you where like a protagonist between the four of you **2**."

"But, why would I believe you?"

"You're going to doubt me, but you didn't doubt Ken? Anyway, as a sign of good faith, I didn't bring only you from your world. Look at your sides."

Shido looked. He saw a girl with pink hair that was about his age. On the other side, there was a smaller girl, also with pink hair **3**. They were both unconscious, but seemed fine.

"Wait, they're..."

"I don't want to know what they are for you, I just picked them at random, but the smaller girl seems to have an aura very similar to yours. Anyway, before you get to Ken, he has two henchman that you need to defeat. They make sure people obey Ken's orders, but the biggest reason is that they're directly connected to Ken's power."

"How?"

"He created them with his power. If you defeat them, Ken gets weaker for a few months. Trust me, I've done it before. The only problem is that I don't know where they are, so I'll scatter you and the other three so you can find them."

After she said that, she disappeared.

Shido looked again at the two girls. He thought that he would never see them again, but he was happy that he was wrong.

He decided to wake them up.

"Hey, Rinne. Wake up."

Rinne started opening her eyes. When she saw Shido, she got confused.

"Eh? Shido? But... what's happening?"

"I'll explain later. Now, why don't we wake her up?"

"Rio. She's here as well. I don't know what's happening, but I'm really happy the three of us got to meet again."

Rinne got close to Rio and started patting her head. I wasn't long before Rio woke up.

"Huh? Papa and mama?"

"Hey. Say, Rio since it's been a while since we last saw each other, want papa to give you a ride?"

"Yeah!"

Shido put Rio on his shoulders. He turned to look at Rinne and said.

"Let's start walking to the nearest town. I'll explain things on the way."

After that, the three kept walking for about a hour before they reached the town.

 **1- I chose to make it six months since it's basically the time it took me to make a sequel.**

 **2- I put it that way because, when I was re reading the fanfic, I noticed that I might have given preference to Shido (since DAL is my favorite between this series), so I made this little joke (I'll try to not give preference to anyone now).**

 **3- I made Rio (the villain of the first part) based on Rio (Shido's daugther). That's just an insight I decided to put here.**

 **Well, this is it for Shido's frist chapter. Nothing much happened here, but I got to introduce everyone from Shido's side so it's all good.**

 **Anyway, I decided to make other characters from these series appear because I wanted to make Shido and Rio appear. So I guess you can thank them if you liked that more characters from theses series are here.**


	3. Basara Chapter 1

It was a day like any other for normal people. But, unknown to everyone, something was happening.

In a lake next to a town a bright light flashed. Now, on the place the light had shone, there where people.

A small girl shouted.

"Hey! Wake up!"

A boy with a scar on his face started opening his eyes. Once he noticed the girl, he got his guard up.

"Rio. I thought we had defeated you."

"Yes Basara. Yes, the four of you did defeat me. But, now I'll tell you how dumb that was."

Basara started listening more carefully to what she was saying. Now that his senses had come back, he noticed that he was not alone with her, but decided to keep her on his sights

"Remember the guy that told all of you to defeat me? His name is Ken and he tricked all of you."

"What do you mean?"

"He made me the villain when, in truth, he's the one that's ruling over this world like a dictator."

Basara made a puzzled face and Rio continued.

"Basically, I wasn't looking for strong people for me to fight. I was looking for strong people to help me oppose Ken. But, since you all defeated me, I decided that you all will help me. I had to wait for six months **1** to get the power to summon everyone here, but it will be well worth it."

"And what makes you think I believe you?"

"Yeah yeah. Shido said the same thing. As a sign of good faith, I brought other people from your universe along with you. I chose these two cause their aura seemed similar to yours **2**."

Basara then looked to his sides. He saw a girl with red hair about his age on one side and on the other, he saw a man that also had red hair, except he also had horns and looked older than Basara. They were both unconscious.

"Mio and... Ramusas?"

"I don't really care who they are. Anyway, Ken has two henchman that you need to defeat first before you fight him."

"What for?"

"For one, they are the ones that make sure no one opposes Ken and they are also created by Ken's power. So, by defeating them, Ken gets weaker for a few months. That's when you should attack."

Basara waited for a few seconds, but Rio said nothing more. Basara decided to ask.

"You do know where these two are, right?"

"Nope. No idea. That's why I'm scattering the four of you. Anyway, try to find these two and the other idiots. See you."

She waved her hand and disappeared. Right after, Ramusas woke up. He looked around for a few seconds and, after he noticed Basara, he said.

"Care to explain what's happening."

Basara showed a perplexed look and said.

"I'll explain when she wakes up."

As if on cue, Mio started opening her eyes.

"Basara? What's...?"

"Ok. I'll explain everything while we go into that town. Come on, follow me."

Both Ramusas and Mio didn't quite understand, but they got up from the ground and followed Basara.

 **1- I made it six months cause that's the time it took me to make this sequel.**

 **2- If you've seen Volume 8, you know what I mean. Don't worry, this is coming up again.**

 **Basara's first chapter is finished. No big events, but it introduced everyone on Basara's side, so it did it's job.**

 **I wanted to make Basara and Ramusas appear here, but I didn't know who else to bring for a long time, so I decided to bring Mio along. If you've seen Volume 8, you can make sense of that.**


	4. Issei Chapter 1

The day seemed normal and calm. That is, for a lot of people.

On a mountain that is really far from anything a bright light flashed. It quickly disappeared, but now there were people where the light had shone.

"Hey! Get up!"

A small girl shouted.

A boy with brown hair opened his eyes. He recognized the small girl and said.

"Wait. You're the girl I helped defeat with the others, Rio."

"Yeah yeah. That's the third time I'm hearing this. Is this really so surprising?"

"Am I back at the other world?"

Issei equipped his Boosted Gear and quickly got up. He was ready to activate his Balance Break, but decided to take a quick look at the surrounding first.

He quickly noticed that there were two other people there. One was a man with black hair, Issei immediately recognized him.

"Azazel-sensei! And... who's that?"

Issei looked at the other person there. It was a boy with red hair. Issei didn't recognize him, but he somehow seemed familiar to him **1**. Both Azazel and the boy were unconscious.

"Now are you calm? I'll tell you what happened from the start. So play attention."

Issei looked back at Rio as she started talking.

"Well, remember the guy that asked you to defeat me? His name is Ken and he tricked all of you. He told you all that I was the villain when he's the true bad guy here."

"Then, why were you looking for strong people?"

"To help me oppose him. Since the four of you defeated me, I waited for six months **2** to finally get the power to summon all of you back here. Now, you'll all help me clean up this mess."

"But, why should I believe you?"

"It's getting really tiresome having to explain this three times. And there's still one left after this."

She made a big sigh and continued.

"Look, to show you all that I'm not the bad guy here, I've brought people close to you from your universe this time. The man I picked at random and the boy has an aura similar to yours."

Issei looked at Rio. He didn't know if he could trust her yet, but he's got nothing to lose by listening.

"Ken has two henchman that you need to defeat before fighting him. One of the reasons is that they're the ones that make sure no one opposes Ken."

She paused for an instant and continued.

"The other reason is that they are made by Ken's power. If they are defeated, Ken becomes temporarily weaker. That's when the four of you should strike."

"Then, where are these henchmen?"

"I have no idea. That's why I'm scattering you four. Just keep traveling and you should meet them and the other three eventually."

Issei had a perplexed expression. Rio disappeared after she said that.

Issei was going to wake Azazel up, but Azazel himself was already up when Issei looked.

"Hey, Ise, what's going on? Last thing I remember is fighting the Trihexa and now I'm here on this mountains with you. Do you know what's going on?"

"Azazel-sensei, I'm happy to see that you're ok. Before I start explaining, shouldn't we wake him up?"

Azazel then looked at who Issei pointed at. When Azazel saw him, his expression changed.

"What's wrong? Does sensei know him?"

"Well, yeah. His name is Ex. Let's wake him up, you've got a lot to explain Ise."

Azazel woke up Ex. He said something to Ex, but Issei didn't notice.

Issei said that, while he was explaining, they should get down from the mountain. Azazel and Ex agreed and followed him.

The three of them started walking to get down from the mountain.

 **1- If you read the EX LN you should get this.**

 **2- I made it six months cause that's the time it took for the sequel to come out.**

 **Well, Issei's first chapter is finished. Nothing big happened, but everyone got introduced, so it's ok.**

 **I actually got the idea for this sequel from the EX LN. Originally, the four MC and their children were coming to this world, but then I remembered that Basara and Ichika don't have children so it wouldn't work (maybe in the future).**

 **But, I decided to keep Ex (Issei and Rias' son) and Rio (Shido and Rinne's daughter).**

 **I thought about making this sequel like, the MC have to face their family troubles in the other world, but I'll get into that better in the Author Notes Ichika's first chapter.**


	5. Ichika Chapter 1

In a random town, on a normal day, a bright light flashed.

There were people on the place the light had flashed.

"Get up! Come on, you're the last one."

A small girl shouted. There weren't any people around so no one noticed her shout.

Well, there was someone who was there and noticed.

A boy with black hair, who was unconscious, opened his eyes.

After he recognized the small girl, he said.

"Aren't you the girl that I and the others defeated? Rio was it?"

"And you're Ichika. You seem less surprised than the others."

"Well, I thought that maybe one day you'd want revenge, so I was kinda expecting this?"

Ichika himself wasn't sure of what he was saying, but it was true that he thought that one day he could come back to this other world.

"I don't want revenge. Actually, I want help from the four of you."

"Help? What do you need help with?"

"Are you really a nice guy or just dumb? Anyway, I'll first tell you of the mistake the four of you made when you defeated me."

She took a little breath and continued.

"The guy who asked you four to defeat me is called Ken. He told you idiots that I'm the evil one, but he's the real villain here."

"Then, why were you trying to find strong people?"

"It was to help me oppose him. But, since you all helped him, now you'll all help me."

Ichika just kept looking at her. Rio thought he would ask something, but he didn't.

After a few seconds passed, Rio decided to ask.

"Aren't you going to ask me for a reason for you to help me?"

"Huh? No. Not really. If a girl needs help, I think I should help her."

Rio was dumbstruck by Ichika.

She shouted.

"What?! Then, I just wasted my power to summon people from your world to show you that I'm not the evil one?!"

Ichika then noticed that there seemed to be other people by his sides.

On one side was a girl with long purple hair tied with a ribbon in a ponytail. On the other was a girl with brown hair tied in twintails. They were both unconscious, but seemed fine.

"Woah! Houki and Rin. Why are they here?"

"I just told you. I chose them because they seemed to have been with you the longest time, so I thought it would be easy to convince you if I brought two of your old friends **1**."

Rio sighed. She then continued speaking.

"Anyway, Ken has two henchman I need you four to defeat. One of the reasons for that is that they are the ones that make sure Ken authority remains absolute. The other reason is that they are directly tied to Ken's power. If you defeat them, Ken becomes weaker for some time."

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Are you an idiot? Didn't even tell you where they are."

"Oh yeah. Where are they?"

"That's what I'm going to explain. I don't know where they are. That's why I'm scattering all four of you. Keep traveling and you should meet these two and the other three."

After Rio said that, she disappeared.

Ichika turned to look at Houki and Rin. They were opening their eyes. As soon as she got up, Houki asked.

"Ichika, where are we?"

"Well, that's…"

"Ichika, don't tell me you kidnapped us and was planning to do something while we were unconscious."

Rin said that. Ichika didn't know how to respond and the girls were getting closer to him. Therefore, he chose his best option.

"Wait, before you hit me, let me explain what's happening."

They both looked at each other and decided to give him a chance.

Then, Ichika told them what was going on.

 **Actually, I chose to bring Houki and Rin because the childhood friend type of character is usually my favorite and, since I had no one to bring for Ichika, I thought why not?**

 **Well, I've finished Ichika's first chapter. Yay. This was the one I had the hardest time writing, but I somehow felt that I followed Ichika's character well.**

 **Anyway, in Issei's first chapter I said that I was going to finish explaining something here, so here we go.**

 **I thought about making the sequel about the MC facing their family troubles, but Ichika has none that I could use. There is that thing with Madoka, but, since there's next no nothing about her, I couldn't include her here.**

 **There's something else about Ichika that I wanted to talk about, but I'll leave that for his second chapter.**


	6. Shido Chapter 2

After Shido was summoned back to the other world, he discovered that Rinne and Rio where also there with him.

Since the chance of them still being together back on their world is small, Shido decided that they should enjoy as much as they can while looking for the others.

A few hours after being summoned to this world, they reached a town and spend the rest of the night on an inn.

Shido used Haniel's transformation ability to make some money. Normally, he wouldn't do such a thing, but he couldn't let both Rinne and Rio without a place to sleep.

Once Rio had fallen asleep, Shido explained everything to Rinne.

"I see. That's what's going on."

"Yeah. I'm sorry we can't just enjoy this time we have together, but I have to find the others and see what we are going to do."

"No. It's alright. Actually, I'm sorry for not being able to help in the fight."

"You don't need to worry about that. If you can summon some Guardians to protect you and Rio while I fight Ken's henchman, then there's no problem."

They both looked at Rio, who was sleeping in the bed by their side. They rented a room with two beds. One was a single bed on which Rio was sleeping and the other one was a double bed that they would have to sleep in.

Originally, Shido wanted Rio and Rinne to sleep together, but Rio just jumped on the single bed and fell asleep, so Rinne and Shido would have to sleep together.

"For now, let's sleep. We should make the most of our time by waking up early and playing with Rio while we look for the others."

"Yeah, you're right. Good night, Shido."

They slept soundly.

On the other day, they woke up early and, after eating their breakfast, went into the town.

Rio played with both Shido and Rinne and with some other kids.

Shido asked Rinne to keep an eye on Rio while he went to look for the others. After about an hour of looking, Shido came back and said he didn't find anyone. Rio then went to Shido and said.

"Hey papa, let's play."

"Yeah. Let's go."

They played around until the sun started to go down into the horizon. After that, they went back to their room.

After they ate their dinner, it wasn't long before Rio went to sleep. Shido and Rinne decided to sleep early as well.

However, Shido woke up in the middle of the night. He was sweaty. He had a nightmare that, when he got back to his world, Rinne and Rio would no longer be there.

He decided to take a bath to clean his sweat.

After he got into the bath, he started thinking about what would happen to Rinne and Rio once they went back to their world. There was a very small chance that they would be fine, since none of them used Eden's power this time, but Shido also felt that the worst might happen.

While he was lost in thoughts, Rinne also entered the bath.

"Woah! Rinne. Sorry, if you want to use the bath, I'll come out in a sec so wait just a bit more ok."

But, she didn't say anything. She just got closer to him.

When she was next to him, she dropped the towel that was covering her body. Now they were both naked on the bath.

Before Shido could get up, Rinne sat on his lap. Since Shido was naked, Rinne sat dangerously close to something. Although she certainly noticed it, she didn't seem to mind.

"You're thinking about when we go back right? I am aswell. That's why, like you said, let's make the most of our time. The three of us can play around during the day and in the night, after Rio goes to sleep, me and you can play like this."

Shido couldn't reply. That's because Rinne kissed him. But, unlike the time at Eden, she didn't disappear.

"I'm happy that we can kiss. I would find it hard for us to do these things without kissing."

Then, she started moving her hips on Shido. It seemed that she wanted to get him aroused.

"I'm sure the other spirits wouldn't mind. After all, we already had Rio the natural way once in Eden. And you also did that to Origami, Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru and the others in Eden. So, they can't really complain."

Shido was about to let his instincts free. After all, she and Rio probably would disappear again once they got back, so there's no reason to hold back right?

But, what stopped Shido was a little voice he knew since it first spoke.

"Huh? Are papa and mama on the bath? Then I'll get in too."

Before Rio got in, both of them separated themselves. Once Rio got in, Rinne said.

"Rio come here, let's clean you up."

Rio went to Rinne and the mother started cleaning up the daughter.

After seeing that Shido said in a voice that only Rinne heard.

"Even if it's just a small hope, I'll cling to it. No, I'll find a way that you two will be able to live with me and the others in our world."

Rinne had a small tear falling on her cheek, but no one saw that.

After that, they went to sleep.

The next day, they did almost the same they had done the day before.

But, this time, while Rio was playing with the other children, a man that looked to be about in his 20s seemed to be signaling for Shido to come closer.

Shido told that to Rinne and said that he was going to go after that man and that she should stay with Rio. After that, Shido went to the man.

Before Shido caught up, the man started walking. After a while, they were out of the town and in the forest close to it.

The man turned to Shido and said.

"I think you might already suspect about this, but I am one of Ken's henchman. I am called Carl **1**. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but since you and the girls with you will be dead soon, there's no need for that."

"You! Don't you dare..."

But, before Shido could finish his sentence, Carl shot an energy beam at him. Shido thought that he would die from that attack, but something happened before Shido was hit.

A green glow was shining and the attack seemed to fade away into nothing.

Shido didn't know what had happened, but he knew someone with an ability that could do something like this.

Once the glow stopped, Shido looked forward and confirmed that it was who he had thought.

"It's been a while Basara."

"Yeah. Now, let's beat this guy."

Both Shido and Basara got ready to fight Carl, one of Ken's henchman.

 **1- Since I can't be bothered to look for japanese names, I'll just put some random names on the henchman.**

 **This is it for Shido's second chapter next one is going to be with Basara. This chapter got a little sexual in the middle, but I think it's still within what Shido would do in one of the Volumes (maybe I've been reading too much Shinmai).**

 **I said that in Ichika's first chapter, but I'll say it here again. My favorite type of anime character is the childhood friend type. Even though Rinne is not really a childhood friend (well, she kinda is) she's my favorite Spirit in DAL. I wish she appeared more (actually, I wish they made another VN but with Origami as a Spirit and also Nia and Mukuro, but that's just my wish).**


	7. Basara Chapter 2

Basara, Mio and Ramusas couldn't reach the town on the day that they were summoned, so Ramusas suggested that they should sleep next to the lake.

Basara agreed, but Mio asked.

"Why? Shouldn't we try to reach the town as soon as possible?"

"Even if we did, we don't have any money to rent a room. So, we might as well sleep around here."

Basara answered her. Mio thought about it and saw that they were right.

After a little while, Mio and Ramusas fell asleep, Basara was keeping guard for the night.

But, Basara was surprised when he saw that Mio was still awake.

She got close to him and asked.

"Basara, do you want to do something? I think we can play a bit without waking Ramusas up."

"No Mio. It's better if you go to sleep and I keep guard. I'm happy that you're trying to act as if we're in a normal situation, but we need to keep our guard up. Let's do these things with everyone when we get back." **1**

"Ok. Then, good night."

She went to sleep. After about an hour, Ramusas woke up and switched with Basara.

When the sun rose, Mio woke Basara. Ramusas said that they should go to the town.

Basara said that they still didn't have any money, but Ramusas said that, while they were sleeping, he went out a bit and got some money.

Both Basara and Mio decided not to ask anymore.

They headed to the town nearby.

Once they got in the town area, Basara noticed something. Mio noticed Basara and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I can fell an aura similar to the one of one of the people I met here. If I remember right, this aura... should be Shido's."

"Then, he must be nearby. Can you tell which direction it's coming from?"

Ramusas asked and Basara answered.

"Kinda. But, while I can feel his aura, I can also fell an aura that's similar to his but seems to be mixed with someone else's."

"Maybe someone from his world was brought along, like we were. Since the aura is similar, it must be a brother, or sister, or a parent."

Mio commented. But Ramusas said.

"To be like his aura but mixed with someone else's, it would have to be a descendant. Still, we can't be sure. It might be just someone with a similar aura. The best way to confirm is by finding him."

Basara agreed. They walked until they reached an inn.

They rented a room, but didn't go to sleep.

Basara and Ramusas went out of the inn to talk. Once on a fair enough distance, Basara said.

"Since we got this opportunity, I would like you to help Mio control her powers. Have the same power, you should be able to do it."

"... and why should I do that? If she got stronger, the people from the Moderate Faction might all want her as their leader."

"Yeah, but she needs to get stronger. There's no reason for this special training to go public. Also, I'm not asking her uncle Ramusas, but her father Wilbert."

Ramusas said nothing. Seeing there wasn't an answer, Basara said."

"You really won't do it?"

"... I'll give her a few tips. Meanwhile, you look for your friend. We will meet back at the inn in three hours."

Basara agreed. After that, he and Ramusas told Mio that Ramusas would train her a bit while Basara looked around.

Once Mio and Ramusas were out of Basara's sight, Basara went around trying to find the source of that strange aura.

He looked for a bit until he found the source. But, it wasn't what he had hoped.

Instead of finding his friend Shido, he found a small girl with pink hair. From what Basara could tell, she was the source of the aura.

Basara thought about asking the little girl who she was, but then he remembered what Ramusas said.

For the girl to be related to Shido and have an aura that is like his mixed with some else's, she would have to be a descendant, not a sibling.

Therefore, Basara decided to take that as a coincidence and didn't even talk with the girl.

Basara decided that he would ask around for Ken's henchman while he waited for Ramusas and Mio.

And so, the hours passed. Mio and Ramusas came back and the three got in their room.

Ramusas asked.

"So, did you find him?"

"No. I found the source, but it was a small girl."

"Can't she be related to him?"

"For that, she would have to be his daughter or something like that. So, I just took that as a coincidence"

Mio asked and Basara answered.

"But, I also asked around about Ken's henchman. Apparently, the name of the one that comes around here is Carl **2**. I heard that he should come around tomorrow to charge some taxes."

"Then, how about this: tomorrow, you take us to the girl that you found, we'll ask her about who she is and try to find out why she has that aura. Meanwhile, you should go and try to find that Carl. If the girl is related to your friend, we'll send him your way."

Both Basara and Mio agreed with Ramusas plan. The three went to sleep.

The next day, Basara took the two of them to the girl. Surprisingly, she was on the same place as she was yesterday.

Basara pointed her to Mio and Ramusas. Mio then decided to try to get close to the girl.

"Hi there. Are you playing with the other kids? What's your name?"

Mio was trying to be friendly to the girl. But, before she answered, another girl appeared. She looked to be about Basara and Mio's age and her hair was pink like the little girl's.

But, what surprised Basara the most was that the aura that girl had, it could be said that it seemed to be the other half of the little girl's aura. Mio and Ramusas also noticed that.

"Rio, come here."

She called the little girl. So her name was Rio. Rio went to the girl.

"You're pretty suspicious for getting close to kids like that. Who are you? And these two are also with you?"

She seemed to have noticed Basara and Ramusas. They both got closer and Basara asked.

"Do you know someone named Shido? We wanted to ask her, Rio if she knew him."

Before the girl could say anything, Rio said.

"You know papa?"

"""Papa?"""

Mio, Ramusas and Basara were surprised. But, Basara now had something else he wante to ask.

"Where is he? I'm Basara, I met him somewhere in this world a while back."

"Eh? Well, he said someone seemed to be telling him to follow. He told me and went after that person."

The girl with pink hair said. As soon as Basara heard that, he told Mio and Ramusas.

"I'm going after them. Tell these girls what's going on for me."

Basara ran in a straight line to where he could feel Shido's aura. It seemed to be out of town, so it was easy to find.

When he got there, Basara saw Shido. He seemed to be getting attacked so Basara called Brynhildr and used his Banishing Shift to eliminate the attack.

"It's been a while Basara."

"Yeah. Now, let's beat this guy."

Both of them got ready to fight Carl.

 **Take this as a little wink from me saying that I'll make Shinmai individual fanfics later (and other ones as well). I think I'll start working on them as soon as I can find some spoilers for Volume 10 that tell me why Basara decided to take Mio and the other's virginity (if someone doesn't know, Basara can't take Mio's virginity because she would lose Wilbert's power. Can't take Yuki's because she wouldn't be able to use Sakuya. Can't take Maria's because she wouldn't be able to go into her adult form. And can't take Zest's because her virginity is the source of her powers. He doesn't take Kurumi's because the others would fell left out).**

 **2- Since I'm not creative enough, I'll just put random names on the henchman.**

 **I've finished Basara's second chapter. Next chapter is going to be their fight against Carl . I know that this chapter could have been better (and I kinda made it dependent on Shido's story), but a have a little idea for Basara's part of the story, but I needed to get him and Shido together first. That's why I just wanted to get done with this chapter.**

 **Recently, I've been thinking that, after making the Shinmai solo fanfic (and the other ones as well), I might try to make another crossover with SMNT characters (I've been thinking of making it a crossover between hardcore ecchi animes. For now, I've thought about Masou Gakuen crossover with Shinmai. Let me know what you guys think [though, it would still depend if I can make a believable enough excuse to get the two together]).**


	8. Issei Chapter 2

After Issei explained everything he knew to Azazel and Ex, Azazel said.

"You seriously always get involved in something. If I didn't know you, I'd say you make these things up."

Issei could only laugh awkwardly. Then, Issei asked.

"But, who is this boy? His face looks like Rias' and he also has red hair. Is he from the Gremory?"

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Huh? But, sensei, Rio said that he has an aura similar to mine. Why would someone from the Gremory have an aura like mine?"

"Well, It's just..."

But, Ex looked like he was angry at something **1**. Ex shouted.

"Look, I'm your..."

But, Azazel blocked his mouth before he finished.

"Sorry Ise. It's a bit complicated. Can you ignore this for now? I promise I'll explain one day."

"Ok... sorry. I might have asked something I shouldn't have."

Azazel told him to not mind. The three continued to go down the mountain.

Since it was getting late, the three looked for a place to stay for the night.

They found a cave. It seemed to be empty, so they made it their home for the night.

In the middle of the night, Issei was already asleep, but both Azazel and Ex were awake. Azazel started talking to Ex.

"Ex, I know you don't have a good relation to your father, but you should try to get on a better relationship with him."

"But, it's…"

Before Ex could say anything, Azazel stopped him.

"Look, I know that's not easy to do, but you should give it a try. Maybe improving your relationship with your father here in the past might also improve it when you get back to the future."

Ex couldn't say anything because he knew that Azazel was most likely right.

"Anyway, tomorrow morning, tell him that you're sorry. From there, try to take things naturally, forget that he is, will be, your father for a while and try to see him as a friend."

"…ok. I'll try."

"Yeah, alright."

Both of them went to the spot they were going to sleep in. Before they fell asleep, Azazel said.

"Ah! By the way, Ex, don't use your Power of Destruction or your Boosted Gear. Ise may not be very smart, but he would definitely notice something is wrong, worst case, he might think that you're some kind of experiment with his Longinus and Rias' power. For now, only Galatine should be good enough."

Ex agreed with Azazel. After that, both of them went to sleep.

The next morning, before Ex could go and talk to Issei, Issei himself went to talk with Ex.

"Err… Ex, well I wanted to say that I'm sorry for asking that thing yesterday. I probably shouldn't just believe everything that Rio told me. I'm sorry for prying into your personal life, I hope you can forgive me and we can try to be friends."

Ex was stupefied. While Ex was still trying to decide how to talk to him, Issei himself had already decided and made the determination for it.

"It's ok. I'm also sorry for shouting yesterday."

Ex decided that he would follow Azazel's suggestion.

After a little while, the three got out of the cave and continued to go down the mountain.

On the way down, Issei, Azazel and Ex talked for a bit. Azazel thought that, if this continued for some time, their relationship might become a good one.

After a few hours of walking, they finally got down from the mountain. They could see a town not far away, so they decided to head there.

After one more hour, they arrived in the town.

Azazel said that he and Ex were going to look for a place for them to stay at. Issei said that while they did that, he would try to find his friends.

Issei walked around for a while, but didn't find anything.

That is, until he felt something strange in the air. Since there was no apparent changes, Issei tried felling the aura around him.

He was able to fell a familiar aura, but it didn't seem to be alone. Issei activated his Balance Break, got his dragon wings out and flew to where the source was.

He arrived quickly, he then saw his friend Ichika and another guy. It looked like the other guy was going to attack Ichika.

But, before the other guy could do anything, Issei got in between the two and asked.

"What's going on here?"

"Issei! You got here just in time. This guy's name is John, he is one of Ken's henchman."

"So, another one has come huh? Come at me."

John said so. Issei was already good to fight, but Ichika was still missing something.

"Byakushiki!"

Now, with both Issei and Ichika equipped with their amours, they were ready to begin the fight.

 **It's been a while since I've read the EX LN, so I don't remember if Ex grew to like Issei at the end, but, for the sake of this fanfic, I'll put it as he's still mad at his father.**

 **Issei's second chapter is finished. I'm sorry this was a little on the short side, it's just that I ran out of content midway.**

 **If you didn't notice, I'm putting some insight on the fanfic and my thoughts in this last paragraph in every chapter. Why am I explaining this now? Because I had nothing to talk about in this one, so I figured I should use it to explain things.**


	9. Ichika Chapter 2

Ichika told everything he knew to Houki and Rin. After they heard his story, their respective reactions were:

"How do you get involved in these kinds of things? How can you get summoned to another world?"

"And how can you fight someone that's so strong when you just got to a point where you can be said to be in the same level as some of us? **1** "

Ichika didn't know how to answer them. What they were saying was true. How can he get involved in things like being summoned to another world to live an adventure?

That didn't make sense in his head, but right now what he needed to do was not think why he was summoned in the first place, but work on a way to reunite with his friends and help Rio.

So, he suggested to them.

"Since there's nothing we can do about it, let's start walking. We should try to find my friends, a place to stay and some info on the people me and the others are supposed to beat."

Both of them agreed with Ichika. After that, they started walking around.

Houki and Rin were clinging on to his arms. Ichika pretended not to mind, but in truth, he was becoming mindful of the girls around him. And Houki and Rin seemed to be noticing that.

After a bit of asking around, Ichika and the girls discovered that the name on the henchman that usually came there was John **2**. They also learned about a place that would let them stay for the night.

But, there was no sign of any of Ichika's friends.

They wasted some time walking around. If anyone saw them, they would think that it's a boy with two girlfriends.

They couldn't imagine how much the girls had tried and how much of a blockhead Ichika was.

But, that might change in the future **3**.

After a few hours, they went to the inn they heard about and got rooms to sleep in.

Well, Houki and Rin slept. Ichika was forced to work all night to pay for their stay.

Once Houki and Rin were awake, they wanted to go and explore the town. But, Ichika decided not to go since he was tired. The girls decided to let him, both of them thought about trying to get back before the other to get some time alone with Ichika.

Ichika slept for a few hours. When he awoke, he decided to head out to find Rin and Houki.

Ichika walked around for a few minutes. When he noticed, he was on some sort of square. Normally, you would see a lot of people in these, but this one was empty.

Before Ichika could get out of there, he heard someone's voice.

"So you're one of the people that Ken had summoned and now you're helping Rio. Well, in that case you can die. Before I kill you, let me tell you my name. I'm John, one of Ken's henchman."

John got ready to attack Ichika.

But, before anything happened, someone got in between the two.

When Ichika looked, he saw a familiar red armor. It was his friend Issei. Issei asked.

"What's going on here?"

"Issei! You got here just in time. This guy's name is John, he is one of Ken's henchman."

"So, another one has come huh? Come at me."

John said so. Issei was already good to fight, but Ichika was still missing something.

"Byakushiki!"

Now Ichika was also with his armor. Everyone there got ready to fight.

 **1- I put that in because, like I did with Shido, I had to power up Ichika so that he would be in the same level as the others. The only difference was that, for Ichika, I just raised his stats a bit.**

 **2- I can't be bothered to look for japanese names, so I'll just put random names.**

 **3- I'll make it happen on IS' individual fanfic (though it'll probably be a while before I make it since I'm still waiting for something, I wish I could read the next IS volume so that I could work better and I'm also writing my own original story as a Web Novel [but, since it's on my native language, so I don't think I'll post it here. Maybe on the future if anyone wants to see it]). I'm thinking about putting some lemons on the individual fanfic, but I'll prioritize the story (the IS fans deserve it since they can't read the next LN volume).**

 **It's finished, Ichika's second chapter, the last individual chapter. These gave me trouble writing, but they were kinda fun.**

 **Anyway, let me finish the thing I mentioned on Ichika's first chapter.**

 **Originally, the four MC that were coming were: Shido, Issei, Basara and Arata (from Trinity Seven). Then I watched IS and wanted to get Ichika in here. Then, there was going to be 5 MC, but, for the sake of the training chapters, I decided to let one of them go (you can probably guess that it was Arata). Now, I kinda regret that since Arata has Lilim (if you saw Issei's first chapter you probably understand what I mean). But not 100% since, if I had chosen Arata, Basara would be the odd man out and I might not even wanted to do this sequel (or I would have at least taken Basara out, since I wouldn't want just him to be different).**


	10. Shido and Basara Chapter 3

Shido and Basara were ready to begin their fight against Carl.

Basara had already summoned Brynhildr and Shido quickly summoned Sandalphon.

Carl seemed to be concentrating some kind of energy on his body. It was so intense that even Shido, who has no training to feel others aura, could feel it.

Basara dashed to Carl and tried to hit him, but Barasa's attack was stopped by what looked like a magical barrier.

Shido came from the other side and tried to hit Carl, but he was also stopped by a magical barrier.

Both Shido and Basara though about getting some distance, but they were attacked before they could react.

Carl had shot some small and thin magic bullets. Even though they were small and thin, they hurt a lot and also made cuts on their skin. Basara and Shido were forcefully shot back with that.

"I'm not as much into physical fighting like John. If you can't get over my techniques, then it's only a matter of time before both of you die."

Carl said that. Neither Basara nor Shido knew who this John was. They though it could be the other henchman, but now was not the time to be thinking about that.

Shido used Gabriel's March to power himself and Basara. Basara ran towards Carl and tried attacking while also using Banishing Shift to clear Carl's barriers.

But, instead of defending, Carl just dodged Basara's attacks.

"I won't fall for such a trick."

"So, Ken has already told you of my ability. I suppose he has also spoken about Shido's, Issei's and Ichika's."

Carl didn't answer, he just shot a big magic bullet at Basara.

Basara tried to dodge, but it felt like his legs weren't obeying him. This was probably one of Carl's abilities.

Before the shot hit Basara, a thick wall of ice appeared in front of him. The wall of ice was destroyed, but it did its job of protecting Basara.

Shido attacked Carl from the front. Obviously, Carl defended.

But, ice pillars were also attacking him from the sides and back. Shido could fell that Carl was having trouble defending. Maybe he has a limit to how much power he can defend against.

Carl decided to undo the barriers and made a sphere that protected him. Carl also used that sphere to make an impact that send both Basara and Shido deep into the forest.

Basara and Shido hit a tree and came to a stop.

"Damn, we can't seem to be able to hit him. If I had the medicine that Shella made, maybe I could overpower his barriers and that sphere."

"What does that medicine do?"

"Well, I don't know if you'll understand, but it basically unlocks the demon blood in me and allows me to get more powerful, the problem is that I would lose control."

"Unlocks? Then maybe I can help with that and I can also try to make you keep control."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just wait a bit."

Shido then raised his hand to the air and said.

"Michael!"

A big golden key appeared on his hand. Shido then got the tip of the key near Basara's chest and said.

"Unlock!"

At that moment, Basara felt the same power he felt in the fight against Leohart. But, his consciousness was fading away. Before he lost control, he heard Shido's voice again.

"Lock!"

Then, Basara's consciousness came back. Basara had his demon armor, but was still in control. When he looked at Shido, he was panting a bit.

"I guess it's easier to use Haniel's copy of Michael then the real thing. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep you in check, so let's make this quick. Release!"

The key turned into a halberd-like weapon, now he had Sandalphon on one hand and Michael on the other. Shido looked like he was ready to get back to fighting, so Basara also got ready and the both of them went to Carl.

Once Carl was on their sights, Basara rushed forward and attacked. Even though Carl used the sphere to defend himself, the ground nearby was destroyed by that attack.

Shido attacked Carl from the sides with Sandalphon-Michael combo. Both Basara and Shido felt that Carl's defenses were getting weaker.

Carl was also noticing that, so he called his strongest attack. Carl summoned a golem to help him.

The golem tried attacking Shido and Basara, but Shido used Metatron to get out the way and Basara jumped away from the attack.

Basara and Shido looked at each other in the eyes. At that moment, they made a plan.

Basara put away Brynhildr and then took it out. He used the spatial distortion created from that to send a slashing wave ate the golem. Although it didn't destroy the golem, it did significant damage.

"Solution!"

Then, Shido trusted both Sandalphon and Michael into the golem. Not only did it go through the golem, thanks to Basara damaging it earlier and Michael's ability to decompose the bond that holds molecules together, but it also hit and destroyed Carl's defensive sphere.

Before Carl had time to react, Basara had cut him in half using Brynhildr covered in Banishing Shift's aura, like the fight against Ornis.

At that moment, they had defeated Carl.

Out of nowhere, Rio showed up.

"Wow. You guys really beat him. Issei and Ichika have also defeated their opponent. I told them to head to the town west from here. Once you guys get there, I'll tell you were Ken is and we'll finish this."

She disappeared before even hearing their answer.

After a little rest, Shido and Basara headed back to the town. Basara told Shido that he had found Rio and Rinne before.

After both of them got into town, they met their friends that had come with them. They decided that they would head to the other town the next day.

 **The chapter is finished. Next chapter will still be SMNT X DAL (I'll make the chapter a bit sexual to practice for their solo fanfics, but there won't be any sex scenes since it would be weird for them to do it together), then the four series will get together once again.**

 **I decided to unite Shido and Basara for this fight because of two reasons: 1) I wanted to make Basara's demon and god armor appear, I thought that the best way to do that was to use Michael's power. 2) Date A Live and Shinmai are my current favorites out of this four series (I'd say first and second place respectively, but I like the two just about the same, so they're both in first to me). Last year, when I made the first part of this fanfic the order of my favorites were Date A Live, DXD, Shinmai and IS (Shinmai and IS on the same third position), then I finished reading DXD, read Shinmai and IS and the placements changed.**

 **Fun Fact, a while before I wrote this, the translation for volume 15 of DAL was posted on the Facebook group so I was able to see Michael's power first hand and it improved my idea for this chapter.**


	11. Issei and Ichika Chapter 3

Both Ichika and Issei were using their respective armors. John also seemed to be getting ready.

In the blink of an eye, John ran forward and landed a punch straight on Issei's face.

Ichika tried to shoot him using Setsura, but John dodged easily.

John ran to Ichika, grabbed his arm, and then threw him on the ground. After that, John was going to stomp Ichika, but he was able to evade using Ignition Boost.

Before John could go after Ichika, Issei shot a Dragon Shot at him.

Then, Issei dashed towards John and punched him several times. The strength was so intense that the punches send John a few meters back.

"Yes, that's it! Unlike Carl, I'm not really into defending and using techniques. I'm more of a straight up fight man."

Neither Ichika nor Issei knew who Carl was. They though that it might be the other henchman, but they could think about it later. Right now, they needed to beat John.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

That sound was coming from the jewels on Issei's armour. Both Ichika and John could notice that he was getting stronger.

Ichika got his Yukihira Nigata ready to attack.

Issei charged to John, who defended the attacks. Ichika used Ignition Boost to get close fast, then used his Yukihira Nigata to try to attack John.

But, John dodged. He then punched the ground. That destroyed the ground and got both Ichika and Issei out of balance.

John charged for Issei, but Issei was able to block many of his attacks with his armor. Ichika shot with Setsura, the shots hit John, but didn't seem to make much damage.

John grabbed Issei's arm and threw him in Ichika's direction. Both of them were send far away, they both got up.

"Damn, doesn't seem like we're much of a match like this."

"Issei, do you have some plan?"

"Yeah. I could try using my Crimson Armor, but we could end up destroying the town like this. So I think I know what to do."

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Issei then told Ichika his plan. It wasn't a smart plan, but it could very well work.

John then got the where they were.

"Now's not the time for talking, it's time to fight!"

John tried to punch in between Issei and Ichika, but they both dodged it.

"Ichika, let's do it."

"Yeah."

Then, they heard a sound coming from Issei's armor.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer!]

All of the power that Issei had accumulated had been transferred to Ichika.

Ichika then got Yukihira Nigata and charged forward.

He and John were on an intense battle. Ichika with Ignition Boost was barely able to keep up before, but now they were in the same level of speed even without Ignition Boost.

But, something was missing.

What was Issei doing?

John wondered that, but he didn't even need to look. Because, they could hear a sound that they had heard just now.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Was he planning to send more power to Ichika?

That's what John was thinking, that's why he wasn't ready for what came next.

Issei charged forward and punched John on his face. The impact was so strong that Ichika might have been hurt by it if he hadn't gotten out of the way before.

John was send a few meters away before he came to a stop.

"Yes, that's it. Ken had already told me of the abilities of the four of you, but I didn't think the fight would get this interesting. I'll use my full power as well."

Then, it looked like John's muscles got tenser. Then, John threw a punch at the air, of course it didn't hit neither Issei nor Ichika.

But, the same couldn't be said for the wave that was send trough the punch.

Since neither Issei nor Ichika was ready for that, they both were hit. It didn't do much damage, but if they were hit with a few more of this then things could get ugly.

"Issei, I think now is the time."

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Ichika used Ignition Boost and instantly closed the distance between him and John.

John tried to punch him, but Ichika dodged. Instead of attacking, Ichika grabbed John's arm and flew up with him.

Once about 30 meter up in the air, Ichika started spinning John and after a while, he threw him as far away as he could. However, it wasn't very far.

But, that was just what Issei needed.

"Promotion: Bishop!"

Then, two cannons appeared on Issei's shoulders. Then, Issei shouted.

"Dragon Blaster!"

Issei shot from the canons. The shot surely killed John, but, since he was in the air, it didn't damage the city.

Then, both Ichika and Issei sat down. Rio suddenly appeared.

"Wow. You guys did good. Head to a town east from here. I'll tell Basara and Shido to go there once they beat their opponent."

Before they noticed, Rio had disappeared and their companions conveniently arrived at the same time.

"Ise what happened?"

"Ichika what were you doing?"

"Sekiryuutei what were you doing?"

"Ichika what was that?"

Both Issei and Ichika put on awkward faces. They explained what had happened to their friends.

 **Issei and Ichika's third chapter is finished. Next chapter will be the two series together and I'll put humor on focus (it'll serve as practice for their solo fanfics, though they'll also have sexual parts when they come out), then the four will be together.**

 **If you're wondering why I decided to put Ichika and Issei together, well I've got no good reason (but, it seems like it played out well).**

 **I'll just say this here now, I'm not going to use Issei's DxD form cause I'm already compensating a lot to make the four MC be on the same level, if I add DxD to that, the it'll just be too far of a stretch.**


	12. Shido and Basara Chapter 4

Basara and Shido's group rested for a day since both Basara and Shido were tired from the fight against Carl.

The next day, they departed for the other town.

It would be ideal if Mio her training while on the road, but it weren't likely. Also, since they have a child with them, they can't afford to take too long or sleep in the wild.

The group took a little break to eat their lunch. While everyone was eating, Rinne sat close to Mio.

"Hey, Mio was it? When we first met each other, I said you seemed like a suspicious person. Well, what I want to say is, I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it. You were just trying to protect your daughter, I probably would have done the same in your place."

Rinne had an awkward smile. She thought that Mio and the rest of Basara's group had misunderstood when they heard that Rio was Rinne and Shido's daughter.

It's not wrong, she is our daughter, just not in the normal way. Then again, there was that time in Eden.

That's what was going through Rinne's mind. Mio then asked.

"But, it's something I never expected. You and Shido are about the same age as me and Basara, but you two already have a child."

"Well, you could say that it's part of Shido's job, you could even say that, thanks to that job, he has a harem. Even though Rio was born due to "special circumstances", Shido has gotten other girls pregnant."

"I think I get what you mean. Originally, I didn't really like Basara, but due to the meddling of a certain succubus, me and some other girls starting liking him. It didn't take long to form some sort of harem."

They both sighted at the same time. Then, Mio continued.

"Sometimes, I wish it could just be me and Basara in a relationship. I don't dislike the others, but it's normal for a girl to feel that way, right? I'm sure the others do as well."

"Yeah, I understand. Sometimes I also wish that. But, for me and the others, Shido is not just someone we love, he is an irreplaceable existence **1**."

Again, they sighted at the same time. They seemed to have a lot in common.

Then, Mio had an idea that she told Rinne.

"Hey, I got an idea. We should have to stop in the next town, so when Basara and Shido go..."

"… oh, I see. I'm up for it. I'll put Rio to sleep early so it'll be easier."

"Yeah. I'll ask Ramusas to keep away for a while."

They both agreed with the plan.

After a little while, everyone had finished eating and continued walking.

A few hours later, they reached the town. Since the next town would be the one they're going to but it would take too long, they decided to stay for the night.

After they ate dinner, Rio didn't take long to go to sleep and Ramusas said that he would walk around town for a few hours.

Basara and Shido offered for Mio and Rinne to take a bath first, but both of them said that since Basara and Shido were feeling a little bit of pain in their bodies because of the fight, they should go first.

Shido and Basara wanted to make Mio and Rinne go first, but they couldn't hide their pain anymore so they decided to take the girl's offer.

A few minutes had passed since Basara and Shido entered the bath.

The girls were in the door to the bath, since they had reserved this bath for the time being, they knew no one would walk in. Both of them got undressed and got a towel to cover their bodies.

Then, they walked in the bath.

Since they were avoiding making sounds, neither Shido nor Basara seemed to notice.

They kept getting closer and closer. Once they were very near, they let their towels fall and pressed their bodies against the back of the ones they loved **2**.

"W-what?"

"Mio, what's this?"

"Well, since both of you are so tired from the fight…"

"We thought about helping you two."

"Since your bodies hurt, you should be having difficulties to wash yourselves…"

"And since it's a boys dream to have a girl use her body to clean the boy's…"

""We will be doing just that.""

Rinne and Mio said that. They seemed to be really in sync.

"No, you see…"

"It's just that, this type of situation…"

Shido and Basara tried to respond, but couldn't. The girls then got the soup that was next to each of them and sprayed on their bodies, and then they pressed against the boys back again.

"Don't worry about it."

"Just forget that they are there."

""It's not like we plan to let you think much anyway.""

Both Basara and Shido then knew that it was useless to resist, so they might as well let the girls do as they please. Actually, they seemed like they would enjoy this more than the boys would.

Both Rinne and Mio started moving their bodies. They used their breasts to clean the back of Shido and Basara respectively.

They were moaning a lot, and then they noticed the boys' reaction. Shido and Basara had nothing to cover themselves with, if they knew such a thing could happen they would have certainly brought a towel.

"Well, I guess that's to be expected."

"Yeah, they are boys after all."

Then Mio and Rinne turned Basara and Shido to the sides. They were side by side before, but now Basara and Shido have their backs facing each other and Mio and Rinne were facing each other.

The girls sat on the boys lap. They looked at each other and said.

"Hey Rinne, do you want to make this a competition?"

"Sure. Whoever satisfies hers first wins."

Rinne and Mio then started using their breasts to clean the boys' front. They were also moving their hips at the same time.

After a few seconds, the girls lost their self-control and kissed the boys.

But, that didn't seem to be enough.

The girls used one of their hands and grabbed the boys' member. After that, the girls started moving their hands up and down.

… After about 10 more minutes, the girls' competition ended in a draw.

Ramusas came back but didn't notice anything. They slept right after that.

The next day, they continued their walk for a few more hours. A little after noon, they arrived at their destination. They noticed Rio.

"Took you guys long enough. Come on, I'll take you all to the others."

They followed Rio to an inn. Once they got close, they saw the rest of their friends.

"Hey everyone."

"It's been a while."

"Hey, how have you guys been?"

"Now, the four of us are together again."

It was time to think of the plan to take down Ken.

 **1- If, you've seen or read DAL then you probably get this. Using SMNT as an example, if the girls from Basara's harem fall in love with someone else (as unlikely as it is) then they could just leave the harem and Basara probably wouldn't try to stop them. In comparison, if the girls from Shido's harem fall in love with someone else (again, even though it's unlikely) they wouldn't even be able to leave the harem because they would be constant targets. Shido probably wouldn't mind it, but their circumstances don't allow it. Looking at it from another side, they both don't need to worry about being betrayed (Shido because the girls love him too much, and Basara because… some of them would literally die in that case).**

 **2- Let me make this clear, Mio is with Basara and Rinne is with Shido. I don't want to make them have affairs.**

 **Finished Shido and Basara's fourth chapter. It got a lot more sexual than I had imagined. I think I'll make a what if scenario as an extra chapter (but, I'll make it a proper lemon).**

 **Now, let me update you guys on the individual fanfics.**

 **Either DAL or SMNT is coming first. Depends on if I can find spoilers for Shinmai's volume 10 and I can discover why Basara took Mio's (and probably the other's) virginity, or if Date A Live's volume 17 comes out and Shido seals Kurumi (or at least puts her on a stable enough situation were I can make a good enough story for Shido to take her virginity [Then again, if I remember right, Shido has already done that in one of the games]). I already have a story in mind, but I need the info from the novels. In other words, it all depends (but they will surely come, don't worry. You can take this chapter and the extra chapter as a little preview).**


	13. Issei and Ichika Chapter 4

Ichika and Issei explained everything to their friends. After that, they introduced everyone.

Once Rin and Houki where introduced to Issei and the others, Issei asked.

"Wait, so, back in your world, you have a harem, Ichika?"

The girls got their faces red, but only Azazel seemed to notice. Ichika then answered.

"N-no, of course not. You shouldn't make these types of jokes Issei."

Ichika then started laughing awkwardly, but Issei said.

"No, I'm serious. Ichika, you got a harem."

Ichika and Issei kept talking for a bit. Azazel was looking at the girl's red faces. Even though they were denying it, did the girls want it?

Before Azazel could continue thinking, Ex stopped the talk between Issei and Ichika.

"Da, I mean, Sekiryuutei, stop pestering him and the girls with your perversion. We're sorry for this."

"N-no, it's no problem."

"Y-yeah, it was just a joke, right?"

The girls started laughing awkwardly. Azazel was noticing that and he made a decision.

Just like how he helped Rias and the other girls to get to Issei, he will help these girls to get to Ichika.

"Well, it should be fun."

After that, everyone rented a room on the inn and went to sleep.

Actually, Ichika and Issei were forced to work for their stay.

And Azazel went to the girls' room.

"So, from what I've noticed, you two seem to like that guy Ichika, but it doesn't look like he gets it."

"S-so?"

"A-and what's that got to do with you?"

Azazel gave a small laugh.

"Haha. No, it's just that, back in our world, Ise also had a similar problem. Maybe he would still be single if I hadn't helped."

That got the attention of Houki and Rin. They said at the same time.

""Explain.""

"Well, there were also a lot of girls that liked him, but he didn't seem to notice it, even though he liked them himself. Basically, I gave the girls a few tips and it wasn't long before Ise had gotten the harem of his dreams."

"S-so, what you're saying is…"

"You're going to help us as well?"

"Yeah. That's just it. Come here, let me tell you some things."

After that, Azazel, Houki and Rin had a talk for a few hours.

The next day, the girls were going to put Azazel's plan into action.

They headed out of town to start their journey to the town Rio told them.

In the road, the girls were clinging onto Ichika like magnets to iron. They were also saying aloud that this was like a date with Ichika and them.

Ex was noticing the change with the girls, so he asked Azazel.

"Hey, Azazel, what did you go talk with them last night?"

"Nothing much. Just like I did with Rias, Akeno and the others, I just helped poor girls in love to reach their loved one's heart."

"What exactly did you tell them?"

Ex was having a bad premonition. His worries were confirmed when Azazel spoke.

"Nothing really. I just told them to cling to his arms and make sure he could feel their bodies, also to indirectly tell Ichika that they are interested in him by saying things like "this is like a date" or "I wish we could get closer"."

…

Ex didn't know how to react.

"Well, if it's just that, it's ok. I was worried you could end up telling them more."

"Oh, but that's just phase one of the plan. Phase two will be the real test."

…

This is bad. Is what Ex thought.

Ex wanted to stop the girls, but he also wanted to see were this was headed.

They continued walking for a few more hours and nothing happened. Soon, it was getting dark and they had to find a place to sleep. There were no towns nearby, so they would have to sleep in the wild.

Well, works better for the plan. Is what the girls were thinking.

After a while, everyone was asleep.

Or, at least they should have been.

Rin and Houki were getting near the place Ichika was sleeping. Issei, Ex and Azazel were sleeping somewhere else.

Once close to the sleeping Ichika, both of them put Azazel's plan into action.

They took off their clothes and just their underwear remained. Afterwards, they laid down, one at each of Ichika's sides. Then, they started rubbing their bodies against Ichika and said in a low voice.

"Ichika…"

"Wake up sleepy head."

Ichika started opening his eyes. Once he saw Rin and Houki, his face got red and he said.

"W-w-w-what are you two doing?"

But, Houki and Rin's faces were also red. They couldn't suppress their instincts any longer and said at the same time.

""Don't look, you idiot!""

Both of them hit Ichika in the head, knocking him out.

The next day, both of them talked with Azazel.

"It didn't work!"

"Your plan failed!"

"You two are the ones that couldn't hold back your shame. How do you expect to live with a man like that?"

None of them could retort Azazel. Azazel the said.

"There's no way around it then, I'll give you all a few tips for you to use once you get back to your world."

Azazel spent the rest of the journey talking to the girls.

A few hours later, they arrived at the town. They saw Rio, who said.

"There you all are. Basara and Shido already defeated their opponent. They should arrive here by tomorrow. I'll take you all to a friend's inn, he'll let you all stay for free."

After that, Rio took them to the inn. That night, both Issei and Ichika had their first good night of sleep.

The other day, once a few hours had passed, they noticed a few familiar figures approaching. Ichika then said.

"Hey everyone."

"It's been a while."

"Hey, how have you guys been?"

"Now, the four of us are together again."

Now that everyone was there, they were ready to take on Ken.

 **It's the end of Issei and Ichika's fourth chapter. I was planning to do more, but I ended up deciding to just let it like this (I was planning to put a scene were the girls were taking a bath naked in a lake and then Azazel took Ichika to them, but I ended up deciding to let that go. Maybe I'll put a scene like that in IS' solo fanfic).**

 **Now, let me update you guys on the individuals fanfics.**

 **DXD and IS' is coming out after SMNT and DAL's, but they will come. For DXD, I'm waiting for Issei's harem to stabilize (like, we know some people who are in it for sure, but what about other characters like Le Fay, Kunou, Ophis and Lilith? Also, does Grayfia count?). For IS, I'm still planning the story (since it's basically impossible to read the next IS volume, I thought I should make my fanfic as something like the next volume. Although, I won't get into he stories of Madoka and other characters like her, since there's nothing to go on about unless I make something up).**

 **But, both DXD and IS's solo fanfic (as well as SMNT and DAL's) will have sex scenes (in other words, lemons), so look forward to it (well, if you guys don't want it like that, let me know).**


	14. Shido, Basara, Issei and Ichika Chapter5

**Forgot to upload this yesterday, sorry.**

The whole group reunited inside the inn, Rio Shiranui **1** was also there. They were discussing how to attack Ken.

Rio Shiranui was the first one to speak.

"Ken lives here."

She pointed to a place in the map. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a…

"Wait, he lives in a castle?"

Issei asked, Rio Shiranui answered.

"Yeah, but he's no royalty or something. He just took over the place. Now, let me continue the strategy."

Rio Shiranui took a deep breath and continued talking.

"You four will go into the castle and will fight Ken there, since he's on a weakened state, you four should be able to beat him."

"But, getting in can't be so simple."

Basara questioned.

"Originally, there was a barrier that avoided any unwanted entry to the castle, but since Ken is weaker now, there's a hole in the barrier close by this town, you will get in from there."

"But, can't Ken summon backup?"

Shido asked.

"He can and he will. But, that's why we're here."

"What do you mean?"

Ichika was the one who asked this time.

"My friends here and me, since I'm too weak to fight Ken now, will be protecting the hole next to this city once you go through. If any of you can fight, then we would also appreciate your help."

Rio looked at the people who had come with the four that defeated her. They all looked at each other, but decided to also help out however they can.

"All right. Now, everyone knows the strategy and their jobs. Tomorrow we will attack after noon."

Everyone agreed. Hours later, they were all asleep.

The next day, everyone was spending time as they felt it was best.

Basara, Issei, Ichika and Shido were talking.

Rio was playing with Rinne, Mio, Houki and Rin.

Azazel, Ex and Ramusas seemed to be talking about political stuff.

Rio Shinarui **2** was spending time checking if everything is ok.

Like this, noon quickly came.

The four **3** headed for the castle with Rio Shiranui, she was going to show them were to get in from.

After she showed them the way, she started heading back to the town. The four got in the barrier and then in the castle.

They headed for the castle's throne room. Once they got in, they saw the man they hadn't seen in such a long time, Ken.

"You four are fools to help Rio. Well, I guess I couldn't expect anything else from some half-baked heroes. Now, I'll show you how weak you all are."

But the four didn't even respond, they just got ready for the fight.

"Michael! Unlock!"

Shido got Michael and pointed it to Basara. In the next moment, Basara's body shone and his hair turned completely green.

Yes, Shido had unlocked Basara's demon and god blood in him and now Basara was in his god armor. He summoned Brynhildr.

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

That was heard coming from Issei, who was now wearing crimson armor. He was in his True Queen From **4**.

"Byakushiki!"

Ichika shouted. His IS covered his body and he was using the usual white armor. "Release!, Sandalphon!"

Shido shouted. Michael transformed from a key to a halberd.

The four were ready to fight. And so was Ken.

Ken jumped towards Ichika and tried to punch him, but Issei stood between them.

Before Ken could react, Basara swung Brynhildr at him. Ken managed to dodge, but he knew that being hit was probably a bad idea because of Basara's Banishing Shift.

Ichika used Setsura to shoot Ken from afar. Ken thought that Ichika was just trying to hit him, but he was wrong.

Shido, who was right were Ken was backing down to, swung Sandalphon at Ken. Ken took a hit, but it didn't seem to do significant damage.

Shido also tried hitting him with Michael, but Ken dodged it.

"I know of the ability of your weapon. As long as I can dodge both Basara's attacks and your halberd, the four of you won't be enough to defeat me."

"We'll see about that!"

[Solid Impact Booster!]

That was head coming from Issei and his hand got bigger. Issei attacked Ken.

Ken did defend against the first few punches, but then started to dodge. Maybe he thought that it would be bad if he was hit too much even though he was defending.

Ichika used his Ignition Boost to get closer and attack with Yukihira Nigata. He also changed Setsura into its claw form to help his attacks.

Ken used some sort of magical barrier to block Ichika's attacks. Basara then said.

"Like I thought, you can also use the abilities of your henchman."

Ken didn't say anything, just used his barrier to push Ichika.

Only then did Ken notice that both Shido and Issei weren't attacking.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer!]

Issei transferred his boosted powers to the other three, but that's not the only thing that happened.

"Grabriel: March!"

Shido also used his powers to support the others. Ken then decided to get serious.

His muscles got tenser. He looked like a normal man before, but now he looks like a professional fighter.

Basara came at Ken with full speed. Ken hit the ground with enough strength to make a small pillar of stone rise from the ground, which defended him against Basara's attacks.

Ichika came at Ken with Yukihira Nigata and was also using Setsura to shoot, Ichika thought that Ken wouldn't be able to dodge from so close.

Ichika was right and Ken was being hit. Ichika the dodged as Issei was coming from behind.

Issei slammed Ken against the wall, and then dodged while saying.

"Now!"

When Ken looked in front, he saw Shido with Michael's tip pointed to him.

"Solution!"

Michael's beam hit Ken's left arm, which was disintegrated thanks to that attack.

But, it didn't stop there.

"Now, let's go!"

[Penetrate!]

Issei hit Ken's stomach. Ken didn't even have enough time to imagine what was coming next.

Because Basara hit him with Brynhildr covered in Banishing Shift's aura. The cut was clean in the middle.

That was the end of Ken.

The four saw that the battle was over and decided to head back.

When they arrived at the town, they saw a lot of people lying on the ground. They thought they were Ken's minions, but rushed to the inn to make sure.

Luckily, when they arrived, they saw that everyone was ok. The four breathed a sigh of relief.

Afterwards, everyone had a small celebration. Once the small party was over, everyone said their goodbyes to each other and Rio Shiranui send them back to their worlds.

This was the second time they had been to that world.

They lived some adventures there and met new people, but now was the time to return home.

But, they would always remember the people they met there.

Who knows, they might meet again.

 **1- I'll keep putting her surname now, since it'll be easier to say which Rio is which.**

 **2- Ok, maybe having two characters with the same name isn't the best idea. If you couldn't tell, this Rio is the villain of the first part and the Rio that's playing is Shido's daughter.**

 **3- I'll just use this to refer to the four Main Characters.**

 **4- Like I said, I won't use Issei's DXD form because it would just be too op and I'd be crazy if I just ignored that and made everyone the same level.**

 **This was the end to the second part. I can't believe that something I thought up on my spare time one day would evolve into something this big.**

 **Looking back at both part one and two, I feel like I could have done a better job with the stories and the characters and whatnot, but I'm happy with what this ended up being.**

 **I'll say a little something here, if you go to my page and see the fanfic I've written, you will notice four fanfics with similar names (two of one story and two of another). If you're wondering why I did that, if you ever tried to post a crossover story with more than 2 series on this site, you should know why.**

 **Next up is the extra chapter (which will be a what if scenario of Shido and Basara's chapter 4), then I'll get back to working on my Web Novels and later this year the first solo fanfic will come (either DAL or SMNT. I already said what this depends on in Shido and Basara's chapter 4).**

 **Then, who knows? Maybe a part 3 (no, I don't really want to do that. But if you guys want to see, I do have something I wish I could have done in the first and second parts), maybe other crossovers (I already talked about Shinmai X other hardcore ecchi anime. But, the one I really want to do is DAL [more specifically Shido] X Hyperdimension Neptune. There are also others, but let's not dive too deep into that) or maybe I'll translate my Web Novels into English and post them here. Who knows?**


	15. Ex Chapter (Shido and Basara C4 What if)

Basara and Shido were taking a bath.

But, unknown to them, two girls entered the bath. They were Rinne and Mio.

They were avoiding making sounds, so neither Shido nor Basara noticed them.

Once they were very near, they let their towels fall and pressed their bodies against the back of the ones they loved.

"W-what?"

"Mio, what's this?"

"Well, since both of you are so tired from the fight…"

"We thought about helping you two."

"Since your bodies hurt, you should be having difficulties to wash yourselves…"

"And since it's a boys dream to have a girl use her body to clean the boy's…"

""We will be doing just that.""

Rinne and Mio said that. They were really in sync.

"No, you see…"

"It's just that, this type of situation…"

Shido and Basara tried to respond, but couldn't. The girls then got the soup that was next to each of them and sprayed on their bodies, and then they pressed against the boys back again.

"Don't worry about it."

"Just forget that they are there."

""It's not like we plan to let you think much anyway.""

Both Basara and Shido then knew that it was useless to resist, so they might as well let the girls do as they please. Actually, they seemed like they would enjoy this more than the boys would.

Both Rinne and Mio started moving their bodies. They used their breasts to clean the back of Shido and Basara respectively.

They were moaning a lot, then they noticed the boys reaction. Shido and Basara had nothing to cover themselves with, if they knew such a thing could happen they would have certainly brought a towel.

"Well, I guess that's to be expected."

"Yeah, they are boys after all."

Then Mio and Rinne turned Basara and Shido to the sides. They were side by side before, but now Basara and Shido have their backs facing each other and Mio and Rinne were facing each other.

The girls sat on the boys lap. They looked at each other and said.

"Hey Rinne, do you want to make this a competition?"

"Sure. Whoever satisfies hers first wins."

Rinne and Mio then started using their breasts to clean the boys' front. They were also moving their hips at the same time.

After a few seconds, the girls lost their self-control and kissed the boys.

But, that didn't seem to be enough.

"S-Shido, I can't hold back anymore."

"Basara, me too."

Both the girls got down from the boys' laps.

Then, something the boys weren't expecting happened.

Rinne put Shido's penis in her mouth and Mio put Basara's between her breasts.

Rinne started sucking on Shido at the same time Mio started moving her breasts.

Rinne's mouth was warm and wet. She would make some sounds every time she sucked Shido.

Mio's breasts were big and soft. She would moan every time she moved her breasts up and down.

Shido and Basara were having two different types of pleasure now, but their result was the same.

Shido came inside Rinne's mouth while Basara came on Mio's breasts.

But, the girls still weren't satisfied.

Both of them sat on the boys' laps again. This time, they grabbed the boys' penis with their hands and carefully placed them on the right spot.

Basara and Mio both knew that they shouldn't, but they had no self-restrains anymore. Mio also didn't want to lose to Rinne in that aspect.

They put the boys' member on their pussy lips and, when they sat on the boys' laps, the boys' member got in.

Mio felt a bit of a pain, since it was her first time. Unlike Rinne, since she had already lost her virginity.

After Mio was ok, both she and Rinne started moving.

They started out slow, but gradually got speed. It wasn't long before the boys couldn't resist and started moving as well.

The girls were moaning louder and louder.

"H-hey Rinne, can you keep it down a bit?"

"Y-yeah, you too Mio. Someone from outside might hear."

"B-but, it's just."

"W-we can't help itttt!"

Now, it was the girls' turn.

They both cummed. The boys wanted to finfish it were, but the girls decided to let the boys be satisfied again.

So, they resumed their up and down movements.

After about 10 more minutes, both Shido and Basara were ready to cum again.

But, they weren't the only ones. Mio and Rinne were also about to cum again.

This time, the four came at the same time.

Basara and Shido's seed flowed from Mio and Rinne's pussy respectively.

Afterwards, the four took a proper bath and later went to sleep.

 **That's the end of the Extra Chapter (like I said before, this is a what if scenario).**

 **Wow, I wasn't really comfortable writing this because Shido and Rinne were going to have sex at the same time and in the same place as Basara and Mio, but it ended up really good.**

 **I can only imagine how the sex scenes will be in the solo fanfics, since I won't have to worry about doing two sex scenes at once (at least I know I got the lemon part down).**

 **Anyway, this fanfic is officially over (unless anyone got any requests for me). See you guys on the next fanfic whether it's DAL's or SMNT's (and you can bet there will be longer, sexier and better sex scenes in them than it was here).**


End file.
